


Numb

by notlegalgay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, albert doesn't feel emotions, i'm not really sure what to tag this but, there might be a disorder like that but i just wrote this during a really bad time so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlegalgay/pseuds/notlegalgay
Summary: Albert is numb.
Kudos: 6





	Numb

Albert knew there was something wrong with him. There had always been something wrong with him. He was never like anyone else. He was numb.

According to his teammates, he should have been happy when they won the game. He should have felt shame or embarrassment when his parents yelled at him for not being normal. He should have felt something at anything. But he didn’t.

So he faked it. And he got good at it. But even as good as he was at lying to others, he wasn’t as good at lying to himself. Fake, his brain constantly screamed, liar. And he knew it was true.

He was a failure. He couldn’t do anything right. And that was the constant truth.


End file.
